


Burning in My Heart

by lizook12



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizook12/pseuds/lizook12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d been insistent that it “wasn’t so bad” and that there were plenty of “inventive ways to cool off”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to **effie214** for letting me bother her with basically every step of this one and for tossing in a line of dialogue :) 
> 
> Title from Linda Ronstadt's _Heat wave_

Stretching, she flexes her toes against the mattress, lets her body adjust to the cool air of the bedroom.

It’s perfect.

She wishes she had convinced him to turn the air conditioning on day two of the heat wave instead of day ten, but he’d been insistent that it “ _wasn’t so bad_ ” and that there were plenty of “ _inventive ways to cool off_ ”.

Still, the soft hum of the machine at the other end of the condo, the crisp breeze floating in from above, is more than welcome now.

She turns slightly on her hip, her arm tunneling beneath his pillow as she squints at the thermostat.

The actual temperature is almost ten degrees cooler than when they fell asleep the night before and she realizes either the unit finally really kicked on or he'd hiked it up after she passed out.

Inhaling slowly, she smiles, lets her gaze drift over him.

His body is basically curled into hers, feet wedged between her shins, lashes low against his cheek even though his breathing tells her he’s awake.

“Morning.” He pulls the sheets up as he scoots even closer to her, voice rough.

Warm.

“Mmm, good morning.” She brushes her fingers across his forehead before twisting them over the edge of the sheet, pushing it down even as he tries to tug it higher.

It lasts for another five minutes, a push and pull with the linens, his body pressing closer and closer to hers as the sun streaks across the foot of the bed.

“Stop.” Shaking her head, she smooths her hand over his sheet covered hip. “You’re going to suffocate us both.”  

“But I’m cooooold.”

He doesn’t even dare look at her.

He knows if he does he’ll see that uniquely Felicity expression: part amusement, part concern.

All love.

The one she saves just for him.

And he can’t be distracted by that right now.

Not when it feels like Alaska just swept into their bedroom.

“Maybe we can make it into a fort. I’ll even share rations...”

Her laugh is soft, comforting. “Why do I feel like I’d be in charge of the rations? In fact...” She taps a finger against her chin. “I could get some now. Dig out the winter blankets; tuck you in if you want.”

“I’ll take any blanket as long as it’s not that plaid one you insist on keeping by the couch.”

“That blanket is not _plaid_ , it’s _herringbone_. And here I thought your mother raised you right...”

“I thought I made it clear...” He rolls, his palm pressing flat on the mattress as he pins her to the bed. “That my mother and bed should never be in the same sentence.”

“Technically, I didn’t _say_ bed...”

“Oh, is that’s how it’s going to be?” Grinning, he kisses her softly, thumb tracing the line of her jaw as their legs tangle once more.

She pulls away laughing, hair fanning out over her pillow as she reaches for her cup of water on the bedside table.

“Did I wear you out already?”

His mouth tips up in a half smile and she has to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from telling him (not for the first time) just how breathless he makes her.

Instead, she dips her fingers into the glass, pulls out an ice cube. “No, I just had an idea...” Her eyebrow raises and now she can’t help but match his grin as she trails the ice over his shoulder, down his chest. “Or two about how we can generate some heat...”


End file.
